Сэр Николас де Мимси-Дельфингтон
}} Сэр Николас де Мимси-Дельфингтон ( , XV век — 31 октября 1492 года ), после смерти известен как Почти Безголовый Ник ( ) — факультетское привидение Гриффиндора. Очень демократичное привидение. И к тому же харизматичен. Всегда готов прийти на помощь, по крайней мере — гриффиндорцам, позволяет ученикам называть себя просто «Ник». Но если вы задели его чувства, гордо вскидывает голову и холодно замечает, что зовут его «Сэр Николас де Мимси-Дельфингтон», и именно так к нему следует обращаться. Биография Сэр Николас родился в Англии в XV веке, хотя частица «де» говорит о французском происхождении его фамилии. Вероятно, он был богатым аристократом и светской персоной. Был посвящён в рыцари и, скорее всего, обучался в Хогвартсе на факультете Гриффиндор, хотя точных данных об этом нет.Английская Поттеровикия ссылается на слова Роулинг: «If a teacher is head of a house, can we assume that they were sorted into those houses when they were students at Hogwarts? Is that also true for the house ghosts?» (Если учитель является главой факультета, мы можем предположить, что он учился на этом факультете, когда был студентом Хогвартса? Это же верно и для призраков?) По сведениям сайта Pottermore, сэр Николас был самодовольным, считая себя великолепным волшебником, хотя это было далеко не так. Он жил спокойно при дворе короля Генриха VII, пока однажды не решил сделать красивее одну из придворных фрейлин. Однако, вместо того чтобы сделать её первой красавицей, он отрастил ей бивни. Сэр Николас был лишен своей волшебной палочкиНадо полагать, Министерством Магии. и весьма неудачно обезглавленА вот это мог сделать уже Генрих VII. За явное колдовство.. После смерти thumb|230px|Казнь Сэра Николаса Сэр Николас был казнён 31 октября 1492 года. Сорок пять ударов тупым топором по шее! В результате голова Ника так и не была полностью отделена от туловища и держится теперь на нескольких сантиметрах кожи. Чтобы голова держалась на плечах, Ник постоянно носит широкий гофрированный воротник по моде своего времени. И именно эти несколько сантиметров стали непреодолимым препятствием для сэра Николаса при его попытке вступить в «Клуб обезглавленных охотников». Это доставило ему столько огорчений! Поскольку Почти Безголовый Ник — привидение Гриффиндора, мы сталкиваемся с ним чаще всего. Будет очень долго перечислять все эпизоды романа, где появляется и действует Ник. Но всегда, когда бы Ник ни появился, он неизменно дружелюбен с Гарри и частенько ему помогает. Ну так, по мелочи... Что-то подсказать, о чём-то предупредить... Юбилей смерти thumb|left|Ник после нападения Василиска 1992 год был для Ника особенным. В этом году Николас отпраздновал свой 500-летний «Юбилей смерти». На свои «смертенины» он пригласил множество привидений со всех концов Великобритании, а также всех школьных привидений и трёх своих лучших друзей из мира живых: Гарри Поттера, Гермиону Грейнджер и Рона Уизли. В этом же году он спасает жизнь пуффендуйца Джастина Финч-Флетчли. Правда, вышло это у него нечаянно: он оказался между Джастином и взглядом Василиска и принял основной удар на себя. В результате Джастин только окаменел, и его смогли вернуть к жизни зельем из корня мандрагоры. Так как Ник уже мёртв, взгляд Василиска не причинил ему сильного вреда. Он лишь на время был обездвижен и как бы потускнел, но вскоре пришёл в себя. Интересные факты thumb|200px|Ник демонстрирует не вполне отрубленную голову Гофрированный воротник, который Ник носит «по моде своего времени», на самом деле появился позже, в конце XVI века, в Испании.Смотрите статьи на Википедии: Испанский костюм; Галстук, раздел «Дальнейшая история». То есть через сто лет после казни Ника и совсем в другой стране. Перевод фамилии В оригинале Почти Безголового Ника зовут «Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington» — «Николас де Мимси-Порпингтон». Перевод РОСМЭН («Мимси-Дельфингтон»), скорее всего, сделан на основе англ. porpoise (рус. бурый дельфин), хотя фамилия скорее произошла от другого значения этого слова (рус. подпрыгивать). Галерея Nearly-Headless_Nick.jpg|Набросок Дж. Роулинг Портрет_Ника.jpg|Портрет Сэра Николаса при жизни Ник.jpg|Почти Безголовый Ник Nick_GreatHall.jpg|Николас в Большом зале NickGreyLady.jpg|Сэр Николас и Серая Дама NickGryffindorTable.jpg|Сэр Николас в 1991 ПочтиБезголовыйНик.jpg|Ник на Юбилее смерти Deathday.jpg|Юбилей смерти Harry_and_Ron_talks_to_Nearly_Headless_Nick.JPG|Ник разговаривает с Гарри и Роном Nick_LEGO.png|Ник в игре LEGO Гарри Поттер: годы 1-4 Nick_HM.jpg|Ник в игре Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery Nearly-Headless-Nick-Minifigure.jpg|Минифигурка LEGO Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Внешние ссылки *«Дополнительная информация о Почти Безголовом Нике от Джоан Роулинг» Примечания en:Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington fr:Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington de:Fast Kopfloser Nick es:Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington et:Peaaegu Peata Nick it:Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington nl:Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling ja:ほとんど首無しニック pl:Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington uk:Сер Ніколас де Мимзі-Порпінґтон tr:Hogwarts Hayaletleri zh:尼古拉斯·德·敏西－波平顿 Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Персонажи с неясным статусом крови Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Волшебники Категория:Британцы Категория:Привидения Категория:Студенты Хогвартса Категория:Гриффиндор Категория:Гриффиндорцы Категория:Умершие Категория:Придворные Категория:Знать Категория:Жертвы василиска Категория:Рождённые в 15 веке Категория:Портреты Категория:Исторические персонажи Категория:Персонажи Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery